Rooftop
by JasFiction
Summary: Andy didn't know there was a Rooftop pool at Elias Clarke...


"I didn't realise we were allowed to use it, or if it was just for the bosses?" Andy said softly.

"Well, the execs make sure not a lot of people know about it, but yes, everyone who has an access pass to E.C is allowed to use the rooftop pool. Did you know Miranda came up here a lot after work?" Nigel stated knowingly.

He sniggered at Andy's initial look of disbelief before her mouth snapped shut. "And you're telling me this becauuuuuse….?"

"Because you guys are so in love with each other. You just need a shove in the right direction, so while you wait for the book you should go take a swim and see what happens. Plus, you would get to see her in a bathing suit." Nigel wiggled his eyebrows at Andy as she chuckled.

"Ugh, Nigel, as much as I might like that, I don't stand a chance. She's just too perfect and what could I offer her? A crappy apartment that barely has any rats in the basement?" Andy chuckled at him.

"Oh, quit it, Andy. Remember when we had that little talk before your makeover? You can't expect miracles to happen just like that, you have to do something to get something. I could maybe be persuaded to give her the nicest, most sexy bathing suit from the new La Perla collection. It's called bejewelled and when she wears the bathing suit you could wear the matching bikini. It would be a nice start at least." Nigel's lips twitched. "You'd both have something to look at," Nigel said as he stuffed his mouth with another fork full of salad. "I can see it in your eyes you're considering it."

"Well, it can't hurt and since we're allowed to use it, why not. I mean, what could she do other than glare at me while I'm there swimming my laps." Andy queried.

"Oh, she will look at you but I think it will be far from a glare, missy." Nigel laughed.

"How come you're so sure of it, did she say something?" Andy was suddenly suspicious.

"I will always maintain Miranda's privacy and keep the secrets she shares with me as I do with you." Nigel declared. "But I can tell you this, why would she keep an assistant that fucked up in Paris and whose year is now long over? She would not do that unless she cared. That's all I'm saying." Nigel said zipping his fingers across his lips to suggest they were sealed.

"Now, let's go back to work. Your lunch break is over in five." They both got up and walked back to their offices.

Andy thought about Nigel's words. He was right in a way; Miranda had fired people for a lot less than the stunt she pulled in Paris. Her thoughts of that time vanished as she looked over the list of things she needed to accomplish before Miranda got back from her meeting.

The afternoon ran smoothly and once Miranda left, Andy looked up to see Nigel stood in front of her with a little bag dangling from his fingertips.

"Here you go. They have towels up there. The book needs another hour or two anyway, so there are no excuses." Nigel stated.

Andy tried to glare at him as she grabbed the bag. "Alright, I'll go. But if I'm fired tomorrow it's on you."

"I will personally cover the next two months' rent if you get fired. Now go and change, you're about to win the boss lady's heart." Andy rolled her eyes at Nigel but went to the ladies' room to change.

Glancing through the items, Andy noticed Nigel had even put in a little throw so she wouldn't feel exposed until she reached the rooftop. The bathing suit itself was light pink, and she knew, once wet, that it would be partly see-through. It was most definitely sexy.

She moved slowly to the elevator and pressed the button for the roof terrace, feeling suddenly nervous. When the elevator arrived with the usual beeping sound her palms were sweating and her nervousness increased. She almost pressed the 17th-floor button again when the elevator landed but when the doors opened, she was stunned.

The pool was gorgeous and lit up with the most beautiful ambient lighting. The area was decorated with plants and little palm trees. It had a beautiful staircase to get in.

When she looked around, she was startled to realise someone was in the changing room. She could only see the person's feet and spotted when the person's panties fell and stayed around her ankle. Her eyes widened when she realized it must be Miranda. It had been Andy who had picked up said panties not too long ago from La Perla.

Little had she known Miranda would wear them herself. Her cheeks flushed. She saw the towel stand and grabbed one and put it on one of the sun loungers together with her little throw over. She slowly got in the water. It was heated and easy to get in since it was still hot outside as well.

She started swimming her laps and tried to forget the fact Miranda's panties had been around her ankles. After a couple of minutes, the door of the changing room opened just as Andy swam towards it.

She saw Miranda's feet. And her eyes slowly travelled up the editor's body. Andy was amazed by the view. She'd never seen the older woman with so little clothes on. Andy gasped at the sight and choked on some pool water, coughing and spluttering as she trod the water.

Miranda smirked at the effect she seemed to be having on the younger woman. It made her feel sexy and wanted. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time, not since her ex-husband had called her frumpy and frigid.

Andy tried to recover from her coughing fit as Miranda gracefully made her way into the pool.

"Are you alright Andrea?" Miranda asked, clearly amused.

"Wow, I'm getting there. I'm so sorry. But you just look extremely beautiful and uhm...if I dare to say so…very sexy." Andy breathed.

"Why thank you, Andrea, and may I say you look very fetching in the pendant to my bathing suit. Let me guess, Nigel picked it out for you?" Miranda asked as she started to swim her laps and passed Andy.

"He sure did. He always knows what suits me," she said trying to distract herself from how turned on she was becoming only by looking at the editor. "I hope it's okay that I swim here. Nigel told me about the pool and I just love water. I rarely get to swim anymore." Andy asked.

"You are more than welcome to use it. I'm surprised there aren't more people working at Elias Clarke who use it." Miranda stated

"This feels good," Andy said as she passed Miranda again.

"Ahh, yes it does," Miranda said.

Andy could have sworn Miranda winked at her. But surely Miranda didn't wink, right? Or did she?

After swimming a couple of silent laps, Andy got out to check the time.

This time Miranda got to admire her beautiful assistant in her full glory. She would never admit it but she almost drooled at the sight. "You should also use the hot tub. It does wonders on your back after sitting at the desk for so long." Miranda said as she got out as well and looked into the direction of the corner of the Rooftop.

Andy nodded as her voice left her once again due to the sight of Miranda in her dripping wet bathing suit.

"Join me?" Miranda asked.

Andy whispered a breathy yes in her direction and followed her. She deserved a medal for not pouncing the young woman, Miranda thought to herself.

Stepping carefully into the hot tub, Miranda hissed at the water temperature.

Andy followed right after and sat across from Miranda.

The editor pressed some buttons on the panel to start the jets. Andy sighed at the smooth massage her back and neck got and she closed her eyes leaning back as did Miranda.

They sat there in silence when Andy started to speak. "It's such a clear night, you can even see the big dipper."

"I was never able to spot them clearly," Miranda muttered.

"Here let me show you," Andy said and moved over to sit next to Miranda. She leaned back and explained. "Now see the very bright star, that's the northern star. And if you go left you see three stars in a curved line. And they connect to 4 stars who build a square if you will." Andy said pointing at the stars. She looked over at Miranda who tried to spot them.

"Oh, my goodness, I think I finally see it," Miranda said pointing at the stars at well as she smiled.

Andy had never seen Miranda so carefree and happy. "You are so beautiful, Miranda." Andy couldn't hold back the sentiment at her gorgeous boss.

Miranda looked her in the eyes and smirked. She could do nothing else than to believe her young assistant because her eyes spoke nothing but the truth. Miranda wanted to be good and resist the beauty next to her, but found it impossible when Andy became bold and did the unthinkable. She turned fully towards Miranda before straddling her thighs.

Andy moved slowly enough for Miranda to object but when she didn't, she sat on her lap she put her hands around Miranda's neck, her fingers twining into the dark hair at the base of the editor's skull. "Is this okay?" She whispered. Miranda could only nod, finding herself paralyzed, her arms limp next to her body. "Will you touch me, please?" Andy asked the stunned editor.

Miranda realized that she has been sitting there without reciprocating. She raised her arms and set them on the young woman's hips when she found her voice again. "Will you kiss me? Please, Andrea."

Andy didn't need to be told twice. She went in and softly pressed her lips against Miranda's. As soon as they touched, she moaned and let herself go. As did Miranda.

They went into a messy round of kissing. Being wet from the hot tub Miranda opened her mouth inviting Andy's tongue in. They simultaneously moaned and felt each other up as much as they could. When they both needed air, they broke the kiss looking at each other in wonder.

"Miranda, don't hate me for what I'm about to say, but I have to tell you now or I never will." Andy bit her lip nervously before continuing. "I have fallen for you. I am deeply, utterly and completely in love with you." She declared.

Miranda's eyes got teary at the young woman's love confession. Never in a million years had she believed she would have a chance with such a beautiful young woman. "You are so brave, my angel. I love you so much, Andrea."

They kissed once more. This time, it was slow and seemed more meaningful somehow.

"Andrea?" Miranda moaned as they parted.

"Yes, love?" Andy husked breathlessly.

"You're fired. You understand that, right?" Miranda said opening her eyes and smirking at the young woman.

"I know." Andy breathed "But at least I know who will be paying my rent for the next two months."

Miranda looked confused causing Andy to chuckle before kissing her once more. Pulling away, she explained to an amused Miranda about Nigel's promise.

THE END


End file.
